


Добро пожаловать, Гакт-тян!

by jana_nox



Series: Gackt-chan verse [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crack, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-31
Updated: 2008-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джин считал, что такое случается только с глупыми девочками.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Добро пожаловать, Гакт-тян!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yumi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Yumi).
  * A translation of [Welcome Gackt-chan!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12218) by mousapelli. 



> Спасибо Teddi за бетинг.

\- Наши дети, - начал Джин, широко раскрыв глаза, - были бы такииииими красивыми!

\- Обязательно! - поддержал его лежащий на нём Ямапи, повернув голову, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Он вытянул руку и дёрнул Джина за прядку волос. - У них бы были твои волосы!

\- И они бы надували губы, как ты!

\- И, как ты, любили бы розовый!

\- Меня сейчас СТОШНИТ, - громко заявил Каме, - вы извращенцы.

Джин и Ямапи синхронно повернули головы в сторону Каме, чтобы улыбнуться ему, и сложили из рук сердечко.

\- В смысле, - Каме посмотрел на них поверх журнала, - ребят, даже если говорить теоретически, ваши дети неизлечимо страдали бы от нездоровой страсти к блестящим вещам. Ну а если серьёзно - какой идиот поручил бы двум таким тупицам, как вы, маленького беспомощного ребё...

К тому, что Джин мгновенно разревётся, Каме был абсолютно не готов.

\- Джин! - Ямапи встал перед ним на колени и аккуратно убрал волосы с его лица. Джин утирал слёзы и бросал по сторонам сердитые взгляды. Ямапи осуждающе посмотрел на Каме через плечо. - Зачем ты это сказал?

\- Я... но... - Каме моргнул и убрал журнал в сторону. - Джин, да перестань, ты не можешь по-настоящему плакать... Ты что - и правда плачешь?

\- Конечно, он плачет! - обрубил Ямапи, прижимая голову Джина к своему плечу, чтобы тот мог обиженно сопеть ему в рубашку. - Потому что ты осёл!

\- Нет, - хлюпнул носом Джин, - Каме прав. Нам нельзя поручить крохотного невинного малыша!

\- Ну да, может, и нельзя, - осторожно сказал Ямапи, нахмурив брови. - Но... Джин! - Джин начал сопеть ещё громче. - Джин-тян, да что случилось-то?

\- Я не так хотел сказать тебе! - скорбно застонал Джин, отчего Ямапи и Каме коллективно застыли на месте.

\- Л-ладно, - медленно попробовал начать Каме, - Джин, ты же не можешь серьёзно... что я... ты... ты просто не можешь!

\- Я думал, это случается только с глупыми девочками! - воскликнул Джин. У Ямапи глаза полезли на лоб.

***

\- Ну а если серьёзно? - спросил Коки. - Зачем вы нас собрали-то?

\- И почему здесь Ямапи? - поднял руку Джунно.

\- И что это за фигня, почему ты ешь витамины? - поинтересовался Уэда, с подозрением разглядывая упаковку таблеток с логотипом Kamen Rider и надписью: "ВОЗБУЖДАЮЩИЙ КЛУБНИЧНЫЙ ВКУС", которые Джин упорно жевал по утрам последние несколько дней. - Ты подцепил какого-то паразита или что?

\- Нет! - Джин обнял Ямапи за талию и прижал покрепче, не скрывая гордой улыбки. - МЫ подцепили паразита!

***

\- Тебе нужно что-то съесть, - заявил Уэда, скрестив руки на груди и решительно глядя на Джина. Только Джин открыл рот, как Уэда поспешил добавить. - Что-то полезное.

\- Но меня тошнит даже от крекеров и сока! - запротестовал Джин, прошуршав пакетом с крекерами в подтверждение своих слов.

\- Это крекеры со вкусом васаби и суперкислый малиновый сок, - Уэда вырвал банку угрожающе фиолетового цвета у Джина из рук.

\- ДИЕТИЧЕСКИЙ суперкислый малиновый сок!

\- Вот, - Уэда поставил на стол другую банку, гораздо более спокойного зелёного цвета. - От этого тебе должно полегчать.

\- Выглядит скучно, Уэбо! - грустно надулся Джин, но Уэда был непоколебим, как охранник в колонии для несовершеннолетних преступников, так что Джину пришлось взять в руки банку. - И она по цвету не сочетается с моей рубашкой.

\- С этой рубашкой ничто не сочетается, - сурово проинформировал его Уэда, от чего Джин скривился. - Это называется "имбирный эль".  
Данная подробность мало исправила положение, наоборот - Джин стал похож на большого растерянного лабрадора.

"Имбирный эль"? - повторил Джин и рассмеялся. - "Имбирный эль: Джин выпил - и в постель!"

\- Ты помрёшь, если не съешь что-то, что действительно сделано из еды, - Уэда опять посмотрел на него взглядом охранника. - Пей.

\- Фуу! - Джин скривился, едва сделав первый глоток. - Уэбо, от него мои вкусовые рецепторы не взрываются миллионом вкусов.

\- И прекрати так много смотреть телевизор!

***

Ямапи посмотрел на Джина, как на конченного психа.

\- Прекратить?

\- Просто... - Джин заелозил или, по крайней мере, попытался заелозить. Локти Ямапи лежали у него на бёдрах и совершенно конкретным образом мешали ему это сделать. - Это такое странное чувство.

\- Минеты воистину странные штуки, - мудро кивнул Ямапи.

\- Я не о том! – Джин с волнением провёл руками по оголённым плечам Ямапи. - Мы станем родителями, Пи! Мы должны служить примером для подражания, а не... ну ты знаешь... прямо перед... перед Ним.

\- Книжка, которую нам подарил Рё, говорит, что у него ещё нет глаз, - руки Ямапи пришли в движение, подбираясь ближе к своей первоначальной цели - молнии на штанах Джина.

Джин поймал его запястья и посмотрел умоляющим взглядом.

\- Пи?

\- О боже, ты серьёзно, - надулся Ямапи, а потом забрался обратно на диван и устроился рядом с Джином. Он опрокинул того на спину, лёг ему на грудь, носом уткнувшись в ключицы. - Всё будет хорошо, идиот. Прекрати волноваться.

\- Я не волнуюсь, - пробормотал Джин, хотя он только что отказался от минета первый раз в жизни. Ну почти первый раз в жизни, нельзя же считать тот случай, когда они с Каме остались одни в квартире Уэды, но тогда это произошло только потому, что Джину казалось, будто Гакт с постера пялится прямо ему между ног.

\- Помнишь, когда Джунно подарил тебе тамагочи? - спросил вдруг Ямапи. Он легонько пощекотал рёбра Джина кончиками пальцев, отчего у того сразу поднялось настроение. - И тебе не понравился первый зверёк, а Рё не позволил тебе его удалить?

\- Он не подходил по цвету к моей одежде! - Джин вспомнил, как пытался запихнуть пищащую игрушку в карманы джинсов и забыть о ней, но, к сожалению, в те узкие джинсы не влез бы и лист бумаги. - Но потом он оказался довольно милым.

Хотя игра была слишком сложной, и ему пришлось подкупить Накамару, чтобы тот прошёл её за него.

\- Ты привык к нему, - сказал Ямапи, тыча его в бок. - И мы не могли вырвать эту штуку у тебя из рук. И тут тоже так будет, Баканиши, вот увидишь.

\- Он не будет подходить по цвету к моей одежде? - Джин пожевал губу. Наверное, если Рё был таким принципиальным в отношении пары пикселей, он поведёт себя ещё строже, когда речь пойдёт о живом человеке.

\- Нет, я имею в виду - ты привыкнешь к нему!

\- Ты так думаешь? - переспросил Джин, и в груди у него что-то отпустило. Вместо ответа Ямапи поднялся, оседлал Джина и поцеловал его по-настоящему.

***

\- Это всё потому, что ты недостаточно тянешься, - сурово проинформировал его Коки, скрестив руки на груди.

\- Но Кокиииии...

\- Я сказал, дотронься до них!

Пропыхтев что-то невнятное, Джин попробовал нагнуться ещё ниже, изо всех сил стараясь дотянуться до пальцев на ногах и не обращать внимания на боль чуть пониже спины.

\- Я помогу! - с энтузиазмом вмешался Джунно, и Джин издал удивлённое: "Ух!", когда тот всем весом навалился ему на плечи и прижал ниже к полу.

А потом у Джина в спине что-то неожиданно душераздирающе хрустнуло, и он вцепился в носки своих эксклюзивных кроссовок с принтом из Dekaranger.

\- У меня получилось! - провозгласил он, и вдруг схватил не ожидающего подвоха Джунно за рубашку и изо всех сил дёрнул вниз, от чего тот с громким бумом свалился на пол.

***

\- Но Каме, - Джин посмотрел на него большими, полными мольбы глазами, - я не могу туда выйти!

\- Ты хорошо выглядишь, - в тысячный раз заверил его Каме, подправляя подводку перед зеркалом в раздевалке. - Никто не узнает.

\- Я слишком толстый, чтобы выйти на сцену! - скорбно простонал Джин, и Каме наконец-то повернулся к нему. Джин отчаянно размахивал руками, указывая на расстёгнутую пуговицу на своих джинсах. - Они меня уволят, и меня больше не будут защищать адвокаты Джонни, и тогда меня заберут в лабораторию, чтобы ставить на мне эксперименты, и у меня кожа побледнеет оттого, что я всё время буду проводить под землёй, и...

\- ВОТ, - Каме снял с себя рубашку в клеточку и завязал её вокруг талии Джина, связав рукава узлом у его правого бедра. - Ты отлично выглядишь.

\- Праааавда? - Джин посмотрел на Каме из-под чёлки, на губах у него готова была появиться одна из его знаменитых улыбочек.

\- Да, - ответил Каме, привыкший ко многому за годы, проведённые с Джином на одной сцене. Он подошёл к нему поближе и провёл рукой по полоске голой кожи между рубашкой и расстёгнутыми штанами Джина. - Очень сексуально.

\- Ты так говоришь, чтобы вытащить меня на сцену, - загримасничал Джин, но глаза у него уже ярко блестели.

\- Нет, - покачал головой Каме, поглаживая Джина по боку, пока тот не рассмеялся. Если говорить откровенно, Джин был абсолютно прав. 

***

\- Эй! - Джин наклонил голову и попытался спихнуть с себя Ямапи. - Что ты делаешь?

\- Музыка помогает малышу развиваться, - просветил его Ямапи, лежащий на слегка прикрытом ярко-розовой майкой животе Джина, как на подушке. - Так что я нашёптываю ему наш новый сингл.

Джин поднял бровь.

\- Я ничего не слышал.

\- Потому что это секрет! - парировал Ямапи. - Тебе пока нельзя его слышать! 

Он сложил руки рупором, чтобы звуковые волны были направлены только в нежный изгиб живота Джина, на который он улёгся щекой.

\- Щекотно, - запротестовал Джин и заелозил под ним, потом рассмеялся и снова попытался увернуться от рук Ямапи, удерживающих его на месте. В конце концов, Джин дотянулся до Ямапи и подтянул его вверх на себя. Теперь подбородок Ямапи удобно устроился у Джина на плече.

\- Ревнуууешь? - поинтересовался Ямапи, водя носом по шее Джина.

\- Ты любишь меня только за мой живот, - проворчал тот, поворачивая голову так, чтобы Ямапи смог поцеловать его в качестве утешения.

***

\- Если бы я знал, что из-за этого будут утраиваться вечеринки.... - глаза Джина засверкали, и Каме поспешно поправил его, что подобные вечеринки устраиваются только в честь первенца.

\- Мой открой следующим! - потребовал Джунно, слегка раскачивающийся на раскладном стуле. Джин радостно начал расправу над подарочной упаковкой, клочки розовой и фиолетовой бумаги полетели в стороны.

\- Прелестно! - воскликнул Джин, вытащив из коробки ярко-розовую ночнушку из разрисованной нотами ткани. Он запищал ещё громче, когда обнаружил там майку в тон. Одёжка скорее бы подошла для мальчика лет семи, но Джин уже прикидывал, как он сможет в неё влезть. Ямапи предложил разыграть майку в камень-ножницы-бумага.

С другого конца комнаты послышалось тихое "фууу", когда Каме вытащил из другой коробки заводную куклу Хард Гея и строгим голосом начал отчитывать Накамару, что он не допустит, чтобы ЭТО попало в руки любого ребёнка, а уж тем более ребёнка Джина и Пи, которому и так понадобится невероятная удача, чтобы вырасти нормальным.

\- Время для игр! - объявил Коки, держащий в руках рулон туалетной бумаги. - Надо угадать, сколько раз рулон обмотается вокруг Джин-тяна!

\- Эй, а я думал, мы опять будем мусорить туалетной бумагой вокруг дома Джонни! - пожаловался Учи. Рё кисло заметил, что именно из-за предложений такого рода они ещё несколько месяцев не смогут заниматься любовью во время фотосессий Ньюс.

\- Вау, КРУТО! - воскликнул Ямапи и начал потасовку с Джином за противно клацающие ключи от дома.

***

\- Пожалуйста, Рё, - умолял Джин. - Ты же знаешь, что мне не разрешено выходить на улицу!

\- Аканиши, - послышался какой-то шорох, Рё поудобнее перехватил телефон, - с чего ты взял, что я знаю, где в это время суток можно найти ежевичный йогурт и солёные огурцы? Разве не Ямапи должен этим заниматься?

\- Он застрял на работе, у него фотосессия, - тихим голосом произнёс Джин, с трудом подтягивая коленки к груди. Электронные часы на его глазах сменились с 2:46 на 2:47. Ночи. - Последние пару дней я его не видел, мы общались только через смс.

\- Джин... - на другом конце телефонного провода кто-то что-то произнёс, послышалось какое-то шебуршание, когда Рё прикрыл трубку рукой, чтобы ответить. Джину показалось, что он узнал голос Учи. Ну и идиот же он.

\- Не волнуйся обо мне! - он напрягся, чтобы его голос звучал бодро, через силу выдавил улыбку, зная, что это скажется на голосе. Он уже делал так раньше, когда перед тремя камерами, тысячами фанатов и пятью согруппниками объявлял, что хочет взять перерыв от КАТ-ТУН. - Мне что-то спать захотелось, в любом случае, я...

\- Мы сейчас приедем, Джин, - оборвал предложение Рё. - Одевайся.

Джин выругался, когда телефонная трубка замолчала в его руках. Рё всегда был слишком умный, ему сейчас лучше найти какие-нибудь приличные джинсы и постараться не думать, как правильно произносится "КТ-ТУН".

Загудел интерком, Джин впустил позднего гостя, не потрудившись спросить, кто там. Если это сумасшедшая фанатка, которая хочет стащить его нижнее бельё, то так Ямапи и надо. Когда он открыл дверь, на пороге стоял Рё в мягкой кожаной куртке и Учи, сонно уронивший голову ему на плечо.

\- В магазине было только мороженое со вкусом зелёного чая, - объявил Рё, протягивая ему пакет, - но я нашёл огурцы, такие маленькие кругленькие, как ты любишь... - тут Джин бросился ему на шею, крепко обнял.

Кто-то погладил его по волосам. Он приоткрыл один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на Учи, всё ещё висевшего на Рё и мирно ему улыбающегося.

Втроём они завалились в постель, побросав куртки и джинсы на пол. Джин выключил свет, но оставил включённым телевизор. Они смотрели глупые телешоу и ели мороженое прямо из коробки. У них было всего две ложки, и Рё случайно заел мороженое солёным огурцом. Его сморщенное лицо страшно их развеселило.

Они так и заснули: Джин удобно пристроился между ними, положив голову Учи на грудь, Рё прижался к нему с другой стороны. Когда Джин проснулся, было ещё темно. Рё теребил его за плечо и подсовывал телефонную трубку к уху.

\- Алло? - невнятно произнёс он. И почему у него было ощущение, что во рту сдохла королевская креветка?

\- Ты не отвечал на телефон, - глухим усталым голосом произнёс Ямапи. - Ты в порядке?

\- Ммхмм, - Джин снова закрыл глаза. Рё перегнулся через него, толкнул Учи в бедро, чтобы тот подвинулся. - Возвращайся домой.

\- Я уже дома, - ответил Ямапи. В то же мгновение загудел интерком. Джин засмеялся, выкарабкался из кровати, оставив Рё и Учи одних. Те и не заметили его исчезновения, прижались к друг другу, как будто так и должно было быть. В этот раз он даже не подумал надевать джинсы.

******

\- Эй, гляди-ка! - воскликнул Джин, указывая на телевизор. Ему пришлось пнуть Уэду, который в этот вечер за ним присматривал, чтобы тот обратил внимание. По телевизору шла передача о каких-то тропических островах и туземцах, всех в татуировках и костях. Уэда уже прикидывал, как следующие несколько дней будет отговаривать Джина от идеи сделать пару пирсингов. - Это одно из наших с Пи секретных рукопожатий!

\- В передаче про природу? - Уэда повнимательнее присмотрелся к происходящему на экране. - На английском? 

\- Они как-то показывали этот выпуск поздно ночью, когда Пи оставался у меня ночевать, - Джин почесал в затылке. - Несколько месяцев назад, ещё до... - он размашисто указал на свой живот, как будто это всё объясняло. - Мы стащили их секретное рукопожатие.

\- Это не... - Уэда нахмурил брови, пытаясь разобрать английскую речь ведущего, пнул Джина, чтобы тот прекратил шуметь. - Это... о боже, Джин!

Уэда согнулся пополам в приступе хохота, ему понадобились добрые пять минут, чтобы связно выдавить из себя : "Обряд оплодотворения".

\- Прекрати смеяться надо мной! - Джин поднял ногу, чтобы спихнуть Уэду на пол, но тот продолжил бессовестно ржать. И когда Уэда трясущимися руками всё-таки вытащил телефон, чтобы нажать кнопку быстрого вызова Каме, Джин повалил его на пол, и плевать он хотел на беременность.

******

\- Я приехал, как только смог! - завопил Каме, рывком открыв дверь в палату Джина в частной клинике. - Джин в порядке?

\- Камеееее! - широкая ухмылка Джина отлично сочеталась с его расширенными зрачками. Коки наклонился к Каме, чтобы предупредить, мол, наркоз до конца ещё не прошёл. - Они сказали, что я снова смогу носить бикини!

Каме хрипло рассмеялся, чувствуя, как отпускает паника. На другом конце комнаты у кровати сидел Ямапи в мятом больничном халате, ухмылявшийся, как идиот. Джин дёргал его за запястье и восхищался тем, что у них одинаковые больничные браслеты. Уэда полулежал на стуле, прикрыв глаза рукой. Он выглядел бледным, но в остальном, кажется, был в порядке. Коки и Джунно снимали куртки, очевидно, они подъехали буквально перед Каме. Джунно объяснял, что Накамару приедет, как только заберёт Рё и Учи с интервью, которое они давали, пока Джин рожал.

\- Рожал, - повторил Каме, а потом начал смеяться, потому что Джин родил, у него исчез живот, а кесарево не планировалось ещё минимум четыре дня, и он, кажется, закричал: "У ДЖИНА будет РЕБЁНОК" перед всей студией, когда идиот-фотограф не дал ему сбежать с фотосессии сразу после звонка Уэды. 

\- Уэда такой крутооооой, - объявил Джин. Каме решил, что это всё наркотики, но Ямапи объяснил ему, что Джин упал в обморок, машина отказывалась заводиться, и Уэда угнал такси, бросив водителя на тротуаре со связанными длинным тонким белым шарфом руками.

\- Меня покажут в новостях, - стонал Уэда. - И тоже отправят в долгосрочный отпуск.

Отчего-то это заявление разрушило напряженную атмосферу в комнате, и все засмеялись. Один лишь Джин был слишком занят изучением катышек на одеяле. Явно недовольная количеством посетителей медсестра впустила Рё, Учи и Накамару. Другая сестра спросила, не хотели бы они посмотреть на ребёнка.

\- Ребёнка? - широко раскрыв глаза, спросил Джин у Ямапи. - У кого ребёнок?

\- Да, мы бы хотели, - быстро ответил Ямапи, отвесив Джину подзатыльник. Медсестра скрылась в коридоре.

Вернулась она, держа в руках закутанный в розовое одеяльце свёрток. Джин немедленно сел. Взгляд его просветлел, но, видимо, он еще не совсем пришел в себя, потому что воскликнул: "Смотри, Пи, она сочетается по цвету!", когда малышку положили ему на колени, и он заметил розовый браслет у неё на руке.

\- У Джина девочка? - удивлённо засмеялся Рё. - Чёрт, теперь у нас есть ещё одна розовая Ямашита!

\- Она гораздо больше, чем это, - прошептал Каме, поглаживая мягкие завитки тёмных волос на голове у младенца. Она посмотрела на него большими прозрачными глазами, и Каме понял, что все они попали, а малышке ещё не исполнилось и двух лет.

\- Привет, крошка, - не замечая окружающих, сказал Джин, улыбаясь своей дочери. - Я твой окаасаниши!

\- И так как Уэда - герой сегодняшнего дня, - Ямапи ухмыльнулся, когда герой ещё глубже вжался в своё кресло, - мы решили назвать её в его честь.

\- Скажи всем привет, Гакт-тян! - проворковал Джин, поднимая её в воздух. Гакт-тян непонимающе смотрела на них пару мгновений, а потом отчаянно завопила. Ямапи и Джин гордо переглянулись.

\- Она будет самым молодым джуниором на свете! - воскликнул Ямапи. От этой перспективы Каме потянулся к кнопке вызова медсестры, чтобы попросить тех таблеток, которыми доктора напичкали Джина.

**Author's Note:**

> Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger – японский оригинал американских пауэр рейнджеров, Kamen Rider – это то же самое и по тому же TV Asahi, но там ещё Коджи играет. Шутка про имбирный эль принадлежит Вельке-кун.


End file.
